The inventive concept relates to an inspection apparatus and a semiconductor structure-manufacturing apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to an inspection apparatus capable of measuring a defect and a physical property of a semiconductor structure and a semiconductor structure-manufacturing apparatus using the inspection apparatus.
There has been research into increasing the integration density of semiconductor devices. The sizes of defects occurring during the manufacturing processes of semiconductor devices have decreased, and the positions of defects have been expanded from surfaces of a semiconductor structure to inner parts of the semiconductor structure at a depth of several μm from the surfaces of the semiconductor structure. Accordingly, techniques for inspecting a semiconductor structure for micro-defects at a depth of several μm from the top surface of the semiconductor structure are desired. Furthermore, apart from defect detection, techniques for inspecting the uniformity of physical properties, such as magnetism and strain, have increasingly been needed.